


I'm home again

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sentimenti di Twelve dopo aver ritrovato Gallifrey. Un rimpianto che non offusca la gioia, ma rimane come una nota stonata in una melodia altrimenti perfetta.<br/>"Quando li ha ricordati uno ad uno, rimane ancora un volto. Lui che dovrebbe essere lì ad assaporare quella gioia, lasciare finalmente da parte la rabbia, perché i tamburi hanno smesso di battere per sempre..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm home again

Tutti quegli anni. Tanti. Pesanti. Acidi. Strizzati in un vortice e dilatati all'infinito, ma mai privi di colori.  
Come aveva potuto credere di aver distrutto ogni cosa?  
Le cupole, gli alberi, le Case imponenti e capricciose, il vociare degli allievi nei corridoi dell'Accademia, i bambini... le risate dei bambini, inconsapevoli dei Misteri del Tempo, prima che l'Occhio li guardi attraverso -  
Si guarda le mani, affusolate e un poco grinzose, a cui non si è ancora abituato.  
Le sue mani non hanno portato quel dolore.  
Respira a fondo l'aria del suo pianeta, ride, si getta sull'erba ad aspettare la prima luna.  
Pazithi sorge sotto i suoi occhi più chiari e stanchi, ramata e splendente dei suoi giacimenti di taranio abbandonati, e illumina i palazzi ancora diroccati della Cittadella... ma non cenere. Non scheletri. Non disperazione.  
Gallifrey vive, e lui l'ama come mai prima. Dal giorno in cui è stato tessuto ha sognato di fuggire da qui, ma ora! Ora vorrebbe che tutti fossero presenti ad ammirare questa notte di luna. Una notte che non sarebbe mai stata possibile senza di loro.  
Fantasmi? Sì, lo sono.  
Li ha visti morire, li ha abbandonati nel passato o nel futuro o in dimensioni ormai dissolte nel nulla, si sono allontanati con una risata, una promessa, una lacrima o in una scia di polvere di stelle.  
Ma quando li ha ricordati uno ad uno, rimane ancora un volto.  
Lui che dovrebbe essere lì ad assaporare quella gioia, lasciare finalmente da parte la rabbia, perché i tamburi hanno smesso di battere per sempre.  
\- Koschei - sospira il Dottore.  
  
Quando la bolla di tempo era stata spezzata, due corpi erano stati trovati sul pavimento del Panopticon.  
Rassilon, il Fondatore. Koschei, il Maestro.  
  
\- Ci siamo inseguiti in ogni possibile universo, per dimostrare l'un l'altro... che cosa? Era tanto più semplice correre insieme tenendoci per mano, prima che lo Scisma ci mostrasse la verità che fa vacillare e urlare nel profondo. Non ci saranno più tamburi, non ci saranno più navi da rubare. Ma torna da me. Sono di nuovo a casa...  
Sono a casa, pensa il Dottore, e con un sospiro si addormenta sotto il suo cielo.  
 **  
**


End file.
